Sombras del pasado
by coco cullenswan
Summary: Bella y Edward han sido los mejores amigos desde que eran niños. Pero una trágica noche rompe su amistad.Edward es sexy, inteligente, confiado, y se puede meter bajo la piel de Bella como nadie más puede hacerlo. Él lo sabe todo acerca de ella, incluyendo sus más oscuros secretos. Y está decidido a traer a su mejor amiga y la chica que ama de regreso, sin importar lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de **Jessica Sorensen**. Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.

**Summary:**

**Bella y Edward han sido los mejores amigos desde que eran niños. Pero una trágica noche rompe su amistad y sus vidas para siempre. Bella solía ser una rompe-reglas con ardiente actitud que llevaba el corazón en la mano. Pero dejó todo atrás cuando se fue a la universidad y se transformó en alguien que sigue las reglas, mantiene siempre el control y oculta todos sus problemas. Pero ahora son las vacaciones de verano y no tiene a donde ir, excepto a casa. **

**Bella teme que todo por lo que trabajó tan duro para enterrar pueda resurgir, sobre todo con Edward viviendo justo al lado. Si Edward trata de tentar que la antigua Bella regrese, sabe que será difícil de resistir. **

**Edward es sexy, inteligente, confiado, y se puede meter bajo la piel de Bella como nadie más puede hacerlo. Él lo sabe todo acerca de ella, incluyendo sus más oscuros secretos. Y está decidido a traer a su mejor amiga y la chica que ama de regreso, sin importar lo que cueste.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologo**

**Bella POV**

¿Me pregunto si puedo volar? Con el viento y la lluvia en el pelo y los brazos hacia los lados, se siente como que podría. Tal vez si consigo el valor suficiente para saltar de la delgada cornisa, volaré lejos hacia la noche, como un pájaro con poderosas alas. Quizá entonces pueda reunirme con ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice Edward, su voz más alta de lo normal—. Baja de ahí. Te vas a hacer daño. —Sus ojos verdes me atraviesan entre la lluvia y sus manos están sobre las vigas por encima de su cabeza, reacio a salir a la cornisa.

—No lo creo —digo—. Creo que podría ser capaz de volar... justo como ella.

—Tu mamá no podía volar. —Se balancea sobre la barandilla y baja la vista al agua turbia muy por debajo de nuestros pies—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tomé una de sus viejas pastillas. —Alzo la cara y encaro a la lluvia—. Sólo quería ver cómo fue para ella. Por qué pensaba que era invencible.

Da un paso hacia abajo en la viga con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y las torpes botas se deslizan sobre el metal húmedo. Los rayos retumban sobre nuestras cabezas y chocan contra la tierra.

—Tu madre no sabía, pero tú sí. —Apoyando una mano en el alambre de metal por encima de nuestras cabezas, me extiende la otra—. Ahora, ven aquí. Me estás asustando hasta la mierda.

—No sé si puedo —digo en voz baja, levantando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le miro—. No estoy segura de si quiero.

Se atreve un paso más y sus espesas pestañas parpadean furiosamente contra la abundante lluvia.

—Sí, sí puedes. Eres más fuerte que eso. —Su mano me pide que me acerque—. Por favor, sólo ven aquí.

Mirando la negra agua, mi cuerpo comienza a ir a la deriva.

—¡Lo juro por Dios, Bella! —grita Edward, su tono agudo, sus músculos tensos—. ¡Dame tu mano!

Salgo de mi aturdimiento y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Su otra mano captura mi cintura y nos conduce rápidamente de vuelta a la barandilla, levantándome por encima. Mis pies se establecen sobre el hormigón del puente que está lleno de charcos. Las luces en las vigas iluminan la noche y el coche de Edward está estacionado en el centro del puente con la puerta del conductor abierta, y el motor y las luces encendidas.

Salta por encima de la barandilla y luego sus brazos están a mí alrededor, abrazándome con seguridad, como si tuviera miedo de dejarme ir. Por un segundo, me siento bien, ligera y sin control. Meto mi cara en su pecho, la húmeda tela presionada contra mi piel fría. Su olor me transporta a un lugar al que me gustaría volver—a mi infancia. A antes, cuando las cosas no eran tan difíciles porque era demasiado inmadura para comprender toda la realidad de la vida. Edward retrocede y alisa el pelo mojado fuera de mis ojos.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez. No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Pero tiene que descubrir la vida sin esta percepción de mí, porque no sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir haciéndolo sin ahogarme.

—Edward, yo... —La mirada en su cara silencia mis labios.

Sabe lo que voy a decir—siempre lo hace. Es mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela. En un mundo perfecto, lleno de rosas y rayos de sol, estaríamos juntos, pero este mundo está lleno de familias rotas, padres borrachos y madres que se dan por vencidas fácilmente.

—Lo siento. —Me aferro a él mientras digo mi último adiós—. No quería pensar más. Era demasiado y mi mente no se detenía. Pero está bien ahora. Puedo pensar con claridad nuevamente.

Acuna mi mejilla, su pulgar al rojo vivo mientras recorre ligeramente mi pómulo. —La próxima vez ven a mí, no sólo huyas. Por favor. Sé que las cosas son difíciles ahora, pero mejorarán. Siempre hemos superado cada cosa mala lanzada contra nosotros. —Gotas de agua caen de sus pestañas, a lo largo de sus mejillas, sobre sus labios llenos. Hay un cambio en el aire, que he sentido venir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se abren. —Bella, te a…

Aplasto mis labios contra los suyos, silenciándolo y fundiendo nuestros cuerpos juntos. Permito que su lengua acaricie la mía, dejándole chupar la lluvia de mi labio inferior y degustar mi sabor. Nos arqueamos uno contra otro, como si no pudiéramos obtener suficiente, y el calor fluye a través de nuestras ropas empapadas, calentando mi piel. Podría ser así para siempre, pero eso estaría mal.

La chica que cree amar tiene que desaparecer. No quiero que esta noche sea irreversible, así que me alejo, respirándole por última vez. Luego me voy, dejándole en el puente con la lluvia, junto a la antigua Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bienvenidas a esta nueva adaptación! Este realmente a sido un libro que me enamoro de principio a fin! Espero que les guste :D**

**Coco CullenSwan**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de Jessica Sorensen. Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Debo agradecer la las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para traducir el libro original! Gracias a ellas pude leerlo y poder adaptar esta grandiosa historia.**

_**Panchys, Annabelle y Mery St. Clair**_

**Traductoras**_** ...Luisa... , ****Annabelle, ****Liz Holland, ****BlancaDepp, ****Jo, ****Carii, ****Juli, ****Amy, ****macasolci, ****MarMar, ****MaryJane , ****CrisCras, ****DaniO, ****Yuli n , ****Mel Cipriano, ****Max Escritora Solitaria, **** , ****Vanessa Villegas, ****lunnanotte, ****perpi27, ****Rihano, ****Monikgv, ****Danny_McFly, ****Akires, ****Lucia A., ****Kass : ),****Majo_Smile ,****Mery St. Clair,****Pau_07,****Panchys,**_

**Correctoras: **_**Melii, ****Deydra Eaton, ****Nats, ****Juli, ****Vericity, ****Marie. Ang, ****Verito, ****Zafiro, ****ladypandora.**_**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capitulo 1

**Bella POV**

8 meses después…

Desprecio los espejos. No porque odie mi reflejo o porque sufro de Eisoptrophobia*. Los espejos miran directamente a través de mi fachada. Saben quién solía ser; una chica que habla fuerte, temeraria, que mostraba lo que sentía hacia el mundo. No había secretos conmigo. Pero ahora los secretos me definen.

Si un reflejo revelaba lo que había en el exterior, yo estaría bien. Mi largo cabello castaño rojizo va bien con mi tez pálida. Mis piernas son extensamente largas y con tacones, Puedo aparentar una estatura mayor a mi metro sesenta. Pero me siento cómoda con ello. Es lo que está enterrado en el interior lo que me asusta porque está roto, como un espejo destrozado.

Pego con cinta adhesiva uno de mis antiguos bosquejos sobre el espejo en la pared de mi dormitorio. Está casi completamente oculto por otros dibujos y oscurece todo mi reflejo excepto por mis ojos marrones, que están congelados con una infinidad de dolor y secretos.

Pongo mi cabello en un moño desordenado y coloco mis lápices de carbón en una caja sobre mi cama, empacándolos junto con mis otros suministros de arte.

Alice salta en la habitación con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y una bebida en su mano.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Estoy tan feliz de que haya terminado. -Tomo un rollo de cinta de embalaje de la cómoda.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! —bromeo—. ¿Qué estás bebiendo? - Inclina la copa hacia mí y me guiña un ojo.

—Jugo, tontita. Es sólo que estoy muy emocionada de tener un descanso. Incluso si eso significa que tengo que volver a casa. —Mete mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y lanza una bolsa de maquillaje en su bolso—. ¿Has visto mi perfume?

Señalo hacia las cajas en su cama. —Creo que lo empacaste en una de esas. Sin embargo no estoy segura de en cuál, ya que no las etiquetaste.

Me hace una mueca. —No todos podemos ser monstruos aseados. Honestamente, Bella, algunas veces pienso que tienes TOC*. Escribo "Suministros de Arte" ordenadamente en una caja y le coloco la tapa en al marcador.

—Creo que puedes tener razón sobre mí —bromeo.

—Diablos. —Se huele a sí misma—. De verdad la necesito. Todo este calor me está haciendo sudar. —Arranca unas fotos del espejo de su cómoda y las tira dentro en una caja abierta—. Juro que está como a ciento diez afuera.

—Creo que está más caliente que eso. —Coloco mis tareas de la escuela en el basurero, todas marcadas con una A. De regreso a la secundaria, solía ser una estudiante C. No había planeado realmente ir a la universidad, pero la vida cambia—la gente cambia.

Alice entrecierra sus ojos azules hacia mi espejo. —Sabes que no vamos a tener el mismo dormitorio cuando volvamos en el otoño, así que a menos que quites toda tu obra de arte, sólo va a acabar siendo tirada por la siguiente persona.

Son sólo un montón de garabatos; bosquejos de ojos inquietantes, rosas negras entrelazadas por una cama de espinas, mi nombre tejido en un patrón intrincado. Ninguno importaba excepto por uno: un bosquejo de un viejo amigo, tocando su guitarra. Tomo ese, con cuidado de no romper las esquinas.

—Los dejaré para la siguiente persona —digo y añado una sonrisa—. Tendrán que pre-decorar la habitación.

—Estoy segura de que la siguiente persona va a querer realmente mirarse en el espejo. —Dobla una blusa rosa—. Aunque, no sé por qué quieres cubrir el espejo. No eres fea, Bells.

—No es eso. —Miro fijamente al bosquejo que captura la intensidad en los ojos de Edward.

Alice me arrebata el dibujo de las manos, arrugando los bordes un poco. —Un día vas a tener que decirme quién es este chico tan hermoso.

—Es sólo un chico que solía conocer. —Le quito el dibujo—. Pero no hablamos más.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Apila una caja al lado de la puerta.

Coloco el dibujo en la caja y la cierro con una tira de cinta.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros. —Sólo me preguntaba.

—Su nombre Edward. —Es la primera vez que he dicho su nombre en voz alta, desde que salí de casa. Duele, como una roca alojada en mi garganta—. Edward Cullen.

Mira por encima de mi hombro mientras apila el resto de su ropa en una caja. —Hay mucha pasión en el dibujo. No lo veo como sólo un chico. ¿Es como un viejo novio o algo así?

Dejo caer mi mochila, llena de ropa, junto a la puerta. —No, nunca salimos.

Me mira con ojos dudosos. —Pero estuvieron cerca de salir ¿verdad?

—No. Te dije que sólo fuimos amigos. —Pero sólo porque yo no permitiría ser algo más. Edward vio demasiado de mí y me asustaba demasiado dejarlo seguir durante todo el camino.

Tuerce su cabello negro en una cola de caballo y se abanica la cara. —Edward es un nombre interesante. Pienso que un nombre realmente dice mucho sobre una persona. —Se toca la barbilla con un dedo muy cuidado, pensativa—. Apuesto a que es sexy.

—Apuestas eso con cada chico —bromeo, guardando mi maquillaje en una bolsa.

Sonríe, pero hay tristeza en sus ojos. —Sí, probablemente tienes razón —suspira—. ¿Voy a poder al menos tener la oportunidad de ver a este misterioso Edward, de quien te has negado a hablar durante los ocho meses enteros de compartir un dormitorio juntas, cuando te deje en tu casa?

—Espero que no —murmuro y su cara se cae—. Lo siento, pero Edward y yo… no quedamos en buenos términos y no he hablado con él desde que me fui a la escuela en agosto. Edward ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy.

Tira de una bolsa de lona de color rosa sobre su hombro. —Eso suena como la historia perfecta para nuestro viaje por carretera de doce horas de vuelta a casa.

—De vuelta a casa… —Mis ojos se abren ante la habitación vacía que ha sido mi hogar por los últimos ocho meses. No estoy lista para volver a casa y encarar a todos los que dejé. Especialmente Edward. Él puede ver a través de mí mejor que un espejo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Lila preocupada.

Mi labios se doblan hacia arriba en una sonrisa tiesa mientras guardo mi sentimiento de pánico en una caja escondida en lo más profundo dentro de mi corazón. —Estoy muy bien. Vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, con la última de nuestras cajas en nuestras manos. Toco mis bolsillos vacíos, dándome cuenta de que olvidé mi teléfono.

—Espera. Creo que olvidé mi teléfono. —Colocando mi caja en el suelo, corro hacia la habitación y miro alrededor hacia la bolsa de basura, unos cuantos vasos plásticos vacíos en la cama y el espejo—. ¿Dónde está? —Reviso debajo de la cama y en el armario.

La suave melodía de "Funhouse" de Pink suena debajo de la bolsa de la basura—mi tono para números desconocidos. Levanto la bolsa y ahí está mi teléfono con la pantalla iluminada. Lo recojo y mi corazón se detiene. No es un número desconocido, sólo uno que nunca estuvo programado en mi teléfono cuando me cambié de línea celular.

—Edward. —Mis manos tiemblan, incapaz de contestar e impotente para silenciarlo.

—¿No vas a contestar? —Alice entra en la habitación, su rostro se retorció en confusión—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma o algo así.

El teléfono deja de sonar y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones cortos. —Deberíamos irnos. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Alice me saluda. —Sí señora.

Une sus brazos con los míos y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando llegamos al auto, mi teléfono suena. Un correo de voz.

**Edward POV**

—¿Por qué Isabella Swan es un nombre tan común? —gruñe Jasper desde la silla de la computadora. Sus piernas están sobre el escritorio mientras perezosamente se desplaza por el Internet—. La lista es interminable amigo. Ya ni siquiera puedo ver con claridad. —Se frota los ojos—. ¿Puedo tomar un descanso?

Negando con la cabeza, camino por la habitación con el teléfono en mi oreja, pateando fuera de mi camino ropa y otras mierdas en el suelo.

Estoy en espera con la oficina principal de la Universidad de Indiana, esperando por respuestas que probablemente no estén allí. Pero tengo que intentarlo—he estado intentándolo desde el día en que Bella desapareció de mi vida. El día en que me prometí a mí mismo que la encontraría sin importar lo que pase.

—¿Estás seguro de que su papá no sabe dónde está? —Jasper empuja su cabeza contra el reposacabezas de la silla de la oficina—. Juro que ese viejo sabe más de lo que dice.

—Si lo sabe, no me lo está diciendo —digo—. O su mente destrozada ha colocado la información en el lugar equivocado.

Jasper gira en la silla. —¿Has considerado que tal vez ella no quiere que la encuentren?

—Todos los días —murmuro—. Lo que me hace aún más decidido a encontrarla.

Jasper vuelve a centrar su atención en la computadora y continúa su búsqueda a través de la cantidad interminable de Isabella Swan en el país. Pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de si aún está en el país.

La secretaria regresa al teléfono y me da la respuesta que esperaba. Esta no es la Isabella Swan que estoy buscando. Cuelgo y tiro mi teléfono en la cama. —¡Maldita sea!

Jasper me mira sobre su hombro. —¿No tuviste suerte?

Me hundo en mi cama y dejo que mi cara caiga dentro de mis manos. —Era otro callejón sin salida.

—Mira, sé que la extrañas y todo —dice, escribiendo con el teclado—. Pero necesitas ordenar tu vida. Toda esta quejadera me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Tiene razón. Me sacudo mi fiesta de lástima, me pongo mi sudadera negra con capucha y un par de botas negras. —Tengo que ir a la tienda a recoger una parte. ¿Vas o te quedas?

Baja sus pies al suelo y agradecido se aleja del escritorio. —Sí, pero podemos pasar por mi casa. Necesito recoger mi batería para la práctica de esta noche. ¿Vas a ir o todavía estás en huelga?

Poniéndome la capucha sobre la cabeza, me dirijo a la puerta. —Nah, tengo algunas cosas que hacer esta noche.

—Eso es mentira. —Se acerca para apagar la pantalla de la computadora—. Todos saben que la única razón por la que ya no tocas es por Bella. Pero necesitas dejar de ser un cobarde y superarla.

—Creo que voy a… —Le golpeo la mano para alejarlo del botón de apagado y entrecierro los ojos ante una foto de una chica en la pantalla.

Tiene los mismos ojos de color marrón oscuro y el largo cabello castaño rojizo que Bella. Pero usaba un vestido y no tenía nada de delineador negro alrededor de sus ojos. Además lucía falsa, como si estuviera pretendiendo ser feliz. La Bella que conocí nunca pretendía. Pero tenía que ser ella.

—Amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo? —se queja Jasper mientras tomo mi teléfono de la cama—. Creí que nos habíamos rendido por hoy. Toco la pantalla y llamo a información. —Sí, puede darme el número de Isabella Swan en Las Vegas, Nevada. —Espero, preocupado de que no estuviera en la lista.

—Ha estado en Las Vegas. —Jasper mira la foto en la pantalla de Bella de pie junto a una chica con cabello rubio y ojos azules en frente del campus de la UNLV—. Se ve rara, pero un poco sexy. Igual que la chica que está con ella.

—Sí, pero ella no es tu tipo.

—Todas son mi tipo. Además, podría ser una stripper y ese es definitivamente mi tipo.

La operadora vuelve y me da unos cuantos números que figuran, uno de los números pertenece a una chica que vive en el campus. Marco ese número y salgo al pasillo para tener algo de privacidad. Timbra y timbra y timbra y luego la voz de Bella suena en el correo de voz. Aún suena igual, sólo un poco carente de emoción, como si estuviera fingiendo ser feliz, pero sin poder lograrlo del todo.

Cuando suena un pitido, tomo una respiración profunda y vierto mi corazón en el correo de voz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1 Eisoptrophobia: Miedo anormal y persistente a los espejos. **

**2 El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC) es un trastorno de ansiedad.**

**N/A: Holap jejej aca yo con algo nuevo y diferente a las historias de época que he venido adaptando :D esta es una historia que me atrapo desde el comienzo una Bella demasiado dañada para darse la oportunidad de amar y un Edward empeñado en recuperar a su mejor amiga y a la chica que ama! Desde que leí el libro me empeñe en imaginármelos como Edward y Bella y acá esta, espero que les guste tanto o mas que a mi :3**

**Bienvenidas sean todas y gracias por leer, un abrazo grande.**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de Jessica Sorensen. Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.

Gracias a la hermosa Maru que me regala un poco de su tiempo y corrige esta adaptación.

Debo agradecer la las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para traducir el libro original! Gracias a ellas pude leerlo y poder adaptar esta grandiosa historia.

_Panchys, Annabelle y Mery St. Clair_

Traductoras_ ...Luisa... , Annabelle, Liz Holland, BlancaDepp, Jo, Carii, Juli, Amy, macasolci, MarMar, MaryJane , CrisCras, DaniO, Yuli n , Mel Cipriano, Max Escritora Solitaria, , Vanessa Villegas, lunnanotte, perpi27, Rihano, Monikgv, Danny_McFly, Akires, Lucia A., Kass : ),Majo_Smile ,Mery St. Clair,Pau_07,Panchys,_

Correctoras: _Melii, Deydra Eaton, Nats, Juli, Vericity, Marie. Ang, Verito, Zafiro, ladypandora._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV**

—Juro por Dios que si no encontramos pronto un cuarto de baño, me voy a mear en los pantalones. —Alice rebota hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el asiento del conductor. El aire acondicionado encendido lo más alto que puede y "Shake it Out" de Florence + The Machine se reproduce por los altavoces. Hay un largo camino de carretera extendiéndose delante de nosotras, tejiendo sobre las colinas salpicadas de árboles, matorrales de salvia y el resplandor de color rosa pálido de la puesta del sol. Mi teléfono móvil está en mi bolsillo, pesando cien kilos.

—Siempre puedes parar y orinar detrás de un arbusto. —Apoyo mis pies descalzos arriba en el tablero de instrumentos y tiro de mi top de encaje blanco lejos de mi piel para conseguir que el aire fluya—. Además, estamos como a cinco minutos de la rampa de salida.

—No puedo mantenerlo durante cinco minutos más. —Me lanza una mirada asesina y aprieta sus piernas juntas—. No vas a pensar que es tan divertido cuando el coche huela a pis.

Ahogo una risa y busco el GPS para el baño más cercano.

—Hay uno justo a la salida, pero creo que se trata más de una letrina.

—¿Tiene un inodoro?

—Sí.

—Entonces sirve. —Gira bruscamente, cortando un Honda plateado. El Honda toca la bocina y ella gira en su asiento para enseñarles su dedo medio—. Qué idiota. ¿Es que no entiende que tengo que hacer pis?

Niego con la cabeza. Amo a Alice a muerte, pero a veces puede ser un poco egoísta. Es parte de lo que me atrajo de ella, era tan diferente de mis viejos amigos de Star Grove.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo por enésima vez, haciéndome saber que tengo un mensaje esperando. Por último, lo apago.

Alice baja el volumen de la música. —Has estado actuando raro desde que salimos. ¿Quién te llamó?

Me encojo de hombros, mirando el campo de hierba. —Nadie con quien quiera hablar ahora mismo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, nos retiramos hasta la letrina en el borde de la ciudad. Es más como una cabaña con revestimiento de metal oxidado y un letrero descolorido. El campo detrás de él se mancha con coches y camiones oxidados y frente a ella hay un lago.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Aplaude y parquea el coche. —Ya regreso. —Salta y baraja dentro del baño.

Salgo del coche y estiro las piernas, tratando de no mirar el lago o el puente que va sobre él, pero mi mirada se magnetiza hacia el puente con vigas curvas en el nivel superior y a los lados. Había estado parada en la mitad la noche en que casi salto. Si tengo un ojo bizco e inclino la cabeza, puedo verlo.

Una vieja camioneta Chevy viene a toda velocidad por la carretera, levantando una nube de polvo. A medida que se acerca, mi nariz se crispa, porque sé quién es y es una de las últimas personas a las que quiero ver.

El camión se detiene justo fuera del perímetro del campo detrás de los baños. Un tipo larguirucho, vestido con una camiseta ceñida, un par de jeans ajustados y botas de vaquero viene pavoneándose hacia fuera. Mike Newton, ciudad pothead*, infame comenzador de riñas y el tipo que me dejó en el puente aquella noche terrible hace ocho meses.

Golpeo en la puerta del baño. —Vamos, Alice, date prisa.

Newton me mira, pero no hay un reconocimiento en sus ojos, lo cual no es sorprendente. He cambiado desde la última vez que alguien me vio, dejando mi ropa gótica, mi delineador de ojos fuerte y mi actitud de chica dura a un aspecto más ligero y agradable, para mezclarme con la multitud.

—No se puede precipitar a la naturaleza, Bella —silba Alice a través de la puerta—. Ahora voy a mear en paz.

Veo a Mike como un halcón mientras rueda un neumático a través del campo hacia su camioneta.

La puerta del baño se abre y Alice sale asqueada. —Asco, era tan repugnante allí. Creo que podría haber cogido herpes sólo mirando el inodoro. —Tiembla, secándose las manos en el lado de su vestido—. Y no había toallas de papel.

Mike ha desaparecido, a pesar de que su camión está todavía allí. Agarro el brazo de Alice y tiro de ella hacia el coche.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Alice eleva las cejas inquisitivamente mientras trata de entenderme.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —le digo—. Sólo que estaba este chico en el campo del que realmente no quiero hablar.

—¿Es un antiguo novio?

—No, ni siquiera cerca... —Me desvanezco mientras Mike se dirige al baño. Hay sudor en su frente y manchas de hierba en sus pantalones.

—Necesito hablar contigo un minuto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, balanceando la puerta del coche. Por favor no traigas esa noche. Por favor.

Alice se congela mientras abre la puerta y su mirada me lanza dardos.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

Mike mete las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el capó del coche.

—Este no es tu coche, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo lo robamos y lo sacamos a dar una vuelta. —Mierda. Diez minutos atrás y mi actitud anterior sale—. Quiero decir, sí lo es, su coche de todos modos. —Asiento con la cabeza a Alice.

—Bueno, me preguntaba ¿qué tan rápido va? —Me da una sonrisa de zorro que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Nunca fui un fan de Mike. Siempre tenía una actitud canalla, que era parte de la razón por la que lo tuve llevándome al puente aquella noche, era el único que conocía que me dejaría sola. No puedo contenerme a mí misma.

—Probablemente mucho más rápido que tu trasto. - Tiene una sonrisa comemierda en su rostro.

—¿Eso es un reto?

Niego con la cabeza y me muevo hacia Alice para que entre en el coche. —No, eso no fue un reto. Sólo una simple observación. - Recuerdos llenan sus ojos.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Te conozco? —Haciendo caso omiso de él, empiezo a cerrar la puerta, pero la atrapa—. ¡Santa mierda! Te conozco. Eres Isabella Swan. —Sus ojos deambulan por mis piernas, los pantalones vaqueros de corte, top de encaje blanco, y a la región en mis ojos marcada con delineador de rosa helado—. Te ves... diferente.

—La universidad te hace eso. —Estudio sus botas vaqueras desgastadas, sus vaqueros rotos y la camisa manchada—. No has cambiado nada.

—Veo que tu boca no ha cambiado en absoluto —chasquea—. Y, además, no has cambiado para mejor. De hecho, parece como si pudieras ser amiga de Tanya Denali.

—No exageres la situación —le digo. Tanya Denali era una chica popular en nuestro curso, jefa de animadoras, reina de las fiestas, llevaba un montón de rosa.

Su cara se arruga. —No sólo cambiaste en el exterior tampoco. Si alguien te hubiera comparado con Tanya, los habrías golpeado en la cara.

—La violencia no resuelve nada. —Empiezo a cerrar la puerta de nuevo—. Me tengo que ir.

Complementa mi movimiento y se apodera de la puerta, presionando hasta abrirla de nuevo. —No vas a ninguna parte hasta que tenga algo de ti.

—Como una patada en las pelotas —amenazo, pero bato mis entrañas. Puedo hablar duro, pero todo se reduce cuando hay un tipo muy grande que fácilmente podría hacerme daño.

Sus ojos azules se vuelven helados mientras el sol se pone detrás de las colinas bajas. —He oído que te fuiste. Empacaste tus cosas una noche y partiste. Cabreando a un montón de gente, también. Los que siempre te protegían cuando esa boca tuya te metía en problemas. Sobre todo el tipo con el que siempre estabas.

—No pretendas no saber su nombre. —Mi voz es un poco irregular. Me siento fuera de control de la situación y estoy empezando a entrar en pánico—. No olvidas los nombres de las personas cuyos puños se han estrellado contra tu cara.

Una vena se hincha en su grueso cuello mientras golpea la ventana.

—Esa noche estaba perdido y Edward estaba completamente sobrio. Y fue una mierda total que me diera un puñetazo por dejarte en el puente. Quiero decir, me pediste que te llevara allí. ¿Cómo diablos fue mi culpa?

Al parecer, Edward lo golpeó más de una vez, porque esa no es la situación de la que hablo.

Tiro de la manilla de la puerta. —Voy a cerrar la puerta y ahora te vas a alejar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Sus ojos están sobre mí.

—Soy quien siempre fui —murmuro—. Sólo que sin todo el equipaje. —Con calma, cierro la puerta—. Puedes conducirnos lejos ahora, Alice.

Da marcha atrás y lo desliza sobre el asfalto. No miro hacia atrás a Mike o al puente. Inhalo, tratando de mantener la compostura y control de mis sentimientos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunta Alice—. ¿Quién era ese raro?

Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y subo el aire acondicionado. —Sólo un tipo que conocía de la escuela secundaria.

—Pensé que iba a matarte o algo así... Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía.

Recuerdos resurgen de mi antigua vida. —Así es como son las cosas por aquí. Además, él era todo ladra pero no muerde. Confía en mí. Estaba sólo irritado por algo que hice.

Sus ojos se agrandan y agarra el volante. —¿Qué hiciste?

Echo un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor al camino desolado detrás de nosotras. —Nada de lo que quiera hablar.

Se ralentiza a medida que el límite de velocidad disminuye. —¿Cómo hiciste eso? Estabas tan tranquila incluso cuando trató de mantener la puerta abierta. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—Fue sólo instinto —le miento. Si supiera la verdadera razón seguro no sería mi amiga.

La urgencia de hacer que Alice gire en U y conduzca de vuelta a Las Vegas se hace más poderosa mientras más nos acercamos a mi casa.

Cuando ya el cobertizo va quedando atrás, Alice por fin se relaja luego del inconveniente con Mike. Seguimos el resto del camino hablando de nuestras clases y de las fiestas en las fraternidades, pero cuando nos detenemos frente a la entrada de mi casa, su miedo y pánico regresa.

—Esto es… lindo. —Tiembla cuando echa un vistazo por el parabrisas—. Entonces, ¿fue aquí donde creciste?

La luna llena brilla en el cielo estrellado, alumbrando la pila de basura en la entrada, el viejo machete balanceándose sobre unos bloques de cemento frente al garaje, y la pintura pelada en las paredes de mi casa de dos plantas, adornada con un tubo de desagüe roto guindando del tejado. El árbol junto a la ventana de mi habitación parece estar muriendo.

Hubo un tiempo en que ese era mi medio de escape, pero la última vez que salí a escondidas fue la noche en que mi madre murió. Nunca volveré a trepar ese árbol de nuevo.

—Sip, esta es mi casa. —Salto del auto hasta la fría brisa—. "Like an Angel" de Rise Against suena desde unos amplificadores en la casa de al lado. Las luces de la casa se encuentran encendidas y puedo escuchar muchos gritos y chillidos. La entrada está abarrotada de carros y por todo el jardín delantero y el porche hay personas fumando.

Una de las fiestas de Edward, por supuesto. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y me estuviera esperando para que regresara.

—Dios, las cosas nunca cambian por aquí. —Rodeo el auto hasta el baúl—. Alice, ¿podrías abrir el maletero, por favor?

El maletero salta al abrirse y Alice sale tentativamente del auto. Sus ojos se mueven hasta la fiesta y comienza a mordisquear la uña de su pulgar, un hábito que realiza cuando se siente nerviosa. —Dios, es mucho más intensa que una fiesta de fraternidad. No sabía que eso pudiera ser posible.

Deslizo un pesado morral sobre mi hombro. —¿Estás segura que esta noche quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? —Hurgo dentro del baúl en busca del bolso que contiene todos mis productos personales—. Hay algunos hoteles bastante decentes en el siguiente pueblo.

—Solamente no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares. Eso es todo… Pero estoy segura de que no va a ver ningún problema. —Toma una de mis almohadas dentro del maletero y la abraza con fuerza.

—¿Estás absolutamente segura? —Balanceo una pequeña caja debajo de mi brazo. No quiero que se quede y presencie esta parte de mi vida—. Este lugar puede llegar a ser bastante abrumador para algunas personas.

Alice entrecierra sus ojos y me señala con su dedo. —Puede que venga de una ciudad de clase alta, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado en áreas menos favorables antes. Además, el vecindario donde quedaba esa tienda de empeños a la que fuimos aquella vez en Las Vegas, definitivamente era peligroso.

En realidad, el área no era tan mala, pero decidí dejárselo pasar, ya que sólo se estaría quedando aquí durante una noche.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que… quiero cerciorarme de que te sientas cómoda. —Muevo el morral hasta mi cadera y busco mi otro bolso dentro del maletero.

—Prometo que puedo arreglármelas por una noche. —Con sus dedos hace una cruz sobre su corazón y sonríe—. De hecho, puede que hasta sea lo suficientemente valiente para irle a echar un vistazo a la fiesta de al lado.

Cambio el tema rápidamente. —Probablemente podremos sacar el resto de las cosas por la mañana, ya que está bastante oscuro y apenas puedo ver. Y no sé tú, pero yo estoy exhausta.

—Creo… —Sus ojos se mueven en dirección a la entrada—. Santo Dios, ¿quién es él? Espera un minuto. ¿No es ese…? Sí… —Deja salir un chillido silencioso y comienza a dar saltitos—. Bella, creo que es el chico de tu dibujo, ese Edward del que insistes que nunca fueron novios.

Me agacho rápidamente, e intento inventar alguna vía de escape, provocando que el bolso caiga al suelo. ¿Me escondo debajo del auto? ¿Corro hasta la casa? ¿Salto dentro del maletero?

—Hola, hermosa —dice Edward en su tono coqueto—. No deberías estacionar tu auto aquí al aire libre. Alguien podría dañarlo.

El sonido de su voz provoca que un escalofrío entre en mi cuerpo y se concentre en lo más profundo de mí ser. Creí que el sentimiento desaparecería al estar lejos durante ocho meses, pero de alguna manera, el tiempo había surgido el efecto contrario, creció y se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Pretendo estar concentrada en una caja dentro del baúl y aprovecho para esconder mi rostro entre las sombras.

Alice ríe tontamente. —Estoy segura de que no habrá problema. Ésta es la casa de mi amiga.

—La casa de tu amiga… —continúa, haciendo la conexión, y dentro de mí, la ansiedad me asfixia—. Espera un momento. ¿Estás hablando de Bella Swan?

Recobrando mi compostura, cierro con fuerza el baúl. Cuando me ve, sus ojos se abren de par en par y en su rostro se forma la misma expresión que tuvo cuando su mamá le dijo que su padre ya no volvería.

Parpadea para alejar la expresión y un rastro de ira aparece. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en Las Vegas.

Por un momento, no soy capaz de decir una palabra, atrapada en la mezcla de emociones que me provoca verlo de nuevo. Edward siempre ha sido estupendamente hermoso, en una forma que provoca hormigueos en las manos de los artistas. Tiene puesto un franela escocesa roja, vaqueros oscuros y un par de botas negras. Sus labios son llenos y están ornamentados con un aro de metal, y una ligera onda adorna su sexy cabello cobrizo.

Su piel es como porcelana y sus ojos color verde tan profundo que esconden mucho más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Me encontraba allí estudiando, pero ya regresé —digo en el tono amable que he estado usando con todos durante los últimos ochos meses. - Pero dentro de mí, mi corazón late como loco y mi sangre bombea con el mismo anhelo que sentía por él cuando me fui—. Espera un segundo. ¿Sabías dónde me encontraba?

Camina esquivando a Alice y se detiene justo en frente de mí. Edward es unos centímetros mas alto que yo, y debo inclinar hacia arriba la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hasta esta mañana no tenía idea de dónde estabas —dice—, ya que no le dijiste a nadie dónde te ibas.

El dolor en su voz apuñala mi corazón y el teléfono que contiene su mensaje de voz, pesa millones de toneladas dentro de mi bolsillo.

—Lo siento, pero necesitaba un descanso de este lugar. Era… las cosas eran… bueno, tú sabes cómo era todo.

—No, no lo sé. —Apoya una mano contra el auto, como si fuera a caerse de boca—. Ya que saliste huyendo y nunca me dijiste dónde demonios te encontrabas.

Debo irme antes de que me afecte más de la cuenta y todo mi autocontrol se evapore. Recogiendo mi bolso del suelo, le digo adiós con mi mano.

—Fue bueno volver a hablar contigo, pero hemos estado conduciendo durante casi doce horas y todo lo que quiero es recostarme un rato.

—En realidad, yo no estoy tan cansada —dice Alice, y le lanzo una mirada de súplica—. Oh, quizá sí lo estoy. —Finge un bostezo.

Camino de prisa hasta la puerta lateral de mi casa, pero Edward bloquea mi camino, con su mano deslizándose por el auto como una barricada en la vía de un tren. Introduce a su boca el aro de metal, con una mirada de pasión en su rostro, como si fuera a besarme o algo así. Por un segundo, deseé que lo hiciera. Se inclina hacia mi oído, bajando la voz a un nivel más intimo.

—Ven conmigo a algún lugar. Por favor. He estado esperando ocho meses para poder hablar contigo.

Me encojo ante la fiera reacción que su voz provoca sobre mi cuerpo.

—No puedo hablar contigo, Edward —digo con la voz rota. Me alejo del auto y golpeo mi cadera contra el borde. Lágrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos amenazan con salir, pero no he llorado en más de un año y me rehúso a hacerlo ahora. Girándome, corro hacia la casa.

Edward no me llama, ese no es su estilo. Pero su mirada fija taladra un hoyo en mi cabeza despeinada durante todo el trayecto, hasta que finalmente me encuentro encerrada dentro de mi casa.

Es allí cuando puedo respirar de nuevo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Edward POV **

Juro que estoy soñando. Bella se encuentra de pie frente a mí y luce exactamente como Tanya Denali, una animadora zorra con la que solíamos ir a la secundaria, y a quien Bella le dio una paliza porque se burlaba de una chica en silla de ruedas.

Fue una de las razones que me hizo enamorarme de ella; su fuego, su pasión, y la necesidad que sentía por proteger a los rechazados, aunque significara que ella misma fuese una. Nunca encajó en ninguna categoría, simplemente era Bella, pero ahora parece una jodida ama de casa sumisa. Aún así, es ardiente como el infierno, con un cuerpo firme y piernas que duran por siempre. Muchas veces he imaginado esas piernas enredadas alrededor de mi cintura y las mismas imágenes flotan por mi mente en estos momentos, incluso cuando luce como una extraña.

Sus preciosos ojos chocolates se encuentran brillantes, como si estuviese reprimiendo algo en su interior. No está feliz de verme y me duele un poco, pero más que eso, me enoja. Comienza a divagar sobre estar cansada, algo que solía hacer todo el tiempo cuando quería evitar confrontaciones. Veo como sus labios se mueven y tengo muchas jodidas ganas de besarla, pero sé que probablemente me dará unas cuantas patadas si intento cualquier cosa. Así que simplemente me inclino hacia ella, huelo su cabello y le ruego que vaya a algún lugar conmigo.

Luego corre por la entrada y se encierra en su casa. Comienzo a perseguirla, pero un Frisbee me golpea en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hombre —llama Jasper, saltando la cerca con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Se me resbaló.

Arqueo una ceja en su dirección, sobando mi cabeza. —Sincronización perfecta, idiota.

Alza sus manos. —Dije que lo sentía. Estabas allí de pie pensando en la nada como una jodida niñita, así que pensé en hacerte reaccionar. —Recoge el Frisbee del suelo y mientras enrolla las mangas de su camisa, lanza un silbido bajo al ver el Mercedes de la amiga de Bella—. ¿De quién es esta preciosura? Espera, ¿es de Bella?

—Creo que de su amiga. —Le doy un vistazo a la puerta trasera de su casa, dudando si debo entrar a buscarla y demandar alguna respuesta del por qué me abandonó durante ocho meses.

—¿Desde cuándo Bella se junta con gente que conduce autos como estos? —pregunta, mirando por las ventanas oscuras.

—Ha estado lejos durante ocho meses. —Con las manos en mis bolsillos, camino hasta la cerca que separa mi patio del de Bella—. ¿Quién demonios sabe quién es ahora, luego de tanto tiempo?

Necesito un trago, aunque no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol en ocho meses. El día que Bella se fue, sin siquiera una nota o un adiós, me fui hasta la calada, me emborraché y solté toda mi furia en el rostro de Mike Newton. La policía apareció y me encerraron por influencia del alcohol y asalto. Aún estoy en libertad condicional y durante un tiempo, tuve que ir a clases de manejo de la ira. He hecho un buen trabajo al mantenerme estable, pero Bella sólo lleva aquí cinco minutos y ya estoy a punto de tirar todo por la borda.

Me dirijo a la cocina, tomo una cerveza y me acomodo en el sofá en medio de una rubia y una morena. La rubia se ríe tontamente.

—Oh, mi Dios, ¿al fin volvió el chico malo, Edward?

No puedo recordar su nombre, pero le sigo la corriente. —Claro que sí, bebé.

Luego tomo un sorbo de la cerveza y sepulto mis penas, junto con Bella. Es la única chica que alguna vez me ha afectado de esta manera. La única chica que nunca me ha deseado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de Jessica Sorensen. Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Gracias a la hermosa Maru que me regala un poco de su tiempo y corrige esta adaptación y que no se me escape un nombre.**

N/A: Haré esta nota por que es muy desagradable leer ciertos reviews sobre las adaptaciones que he decidido hacer, NUNCA he dicho que el libro original sea malo y que por eso lo adapto... La única razón por la que hago estas adaptaciones es porque mientras leo me gusta imaginármelos con mis personajes de ficción favoritos... Edward y Bella, no pretendo insultar al autor. Y si les molesta que es un simple copiar y pegar nombres u cambiar características, lo es y no me molesta hacerlo, lo comparto porque hay muchas de mis amigas que les gusta leer versiones Edward/Bella al igual que a mí. No te gusta... Simplemente no leas. Al comienzo perfectamente dice ADAPTACIÓN y a quien pertenece el Original.**  
**Gracias.**  
**Coco Cullenswan

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capitulo 3

Bella POV

—¿Supongo que ese es Edward? —Alice se pasea por mi cocina mientras aprieta una cinta suelta de la cintura de su vestido de flores—. Es incluso más lindo que en la foto.

—Sí, ese es Edward. —Tiro una caja en el suelo de linóleo y enciendo la luz. Parece el mismo; colores con la temática de los 70, sillas de mimbre alrededor de la mesa de cristal y encimeras de color amarillo y marrón.

—¿Así que aquí vive sólo tu papá? —Alice rodea la pequeña cocina y su mirada se detiene en la encimera junto al fregadero, donde las botellas vacías recubren la pared.

—Sí, mi hermano mayor se mudó en cuanto se graduó. —Ajusto el asa de mi maleta y me dirijo a las escaleras. La casa huele a comida podrida y humo. En el salón, el viejo sofá a cuadros está vacío y el cenicero que hay en la mesa de café está rebosando con colillas de cigarrillos. La televisión está encendida, así que la apago.

—Así que ¿dónde está tu padre? —pregunta Alice mientras subimos por las escaleras.

—No estoy segura. —Evito la verdad, porque es probable que esté en el bar.

—Bien, ¿dónde está tu madre? —tantea—. Nunca me dijiste dónde vive.

Alice no sabe mucho acerca de mí y así es como lo quiero. Dejarla en la ignorancia sobre mi madre, mi hermano —todos en este aspecto de mi vida— me ha permitido transformarme en alguien que no tiene que lidiar con mis problemas.

—Mi padre trabaja de noche —me invento una historia—. Y mi madre se mudó hace ya bastante tiempo. Vive en Cherry Hill.

Se inclina hacia delante para ver un retrato de mi madre que cuelga de la pared; el mismo pelo castaño, piel pálida y ojos marrones que yo. Su sonrisa era tan falsa como la mía, también.

—¿Esta es tu mamá? —Pregunta y asiento—. Se ve igual que tú.

Mi pecho se tensa y troto rápidamente a la parte superior de las escaleras. Al final del pasillo, la puerta del baño está abierta. La esquina de la bañera de porcelana y la mancha en el suelo de baldosas está en mi línea de visión. Mi corazón se contrae más fuerte mientras los recuerdos me inundan. Me estoy ahogando en pánico.

—_Hijita —dijo ella—. Me voy a echar la siesta, sólo por un rato. Estaré de vuelta rápidamente. _

Mis rodillas tiemblan mientras cierro la puerta. Mi pecho se abre y el oxígeno fluye de nuevo por mis pulmones.

—Así que, ¿dónde vive tu hermano? —Alice mira dentro de la habitación llena de tambores, púas de guitarra, CDs y grabaciones de mi hermano. Hay un montón de carteles de bandas pegados en la pared y una guitarra de pie en una montura.

—Creo que en Chicago.

—¿Crees?

Me encojo de hombros. —No tenemos la mejor relación.

Asiente, como si entendiera. —Así que ¿está en una banda?

—No estoy segura de si todavía está en una. Supongo que ya que sus cosas están aquí, probablemente no lo esté —digo—. Solamente tocaba porque era amigo de Edward y él está en una banda. O lo estaba. Ya no tengo idea de lo que hace.

—Bella, ¿perdiste el contacto con todas las personas de tu vida? —acusa Alice, metiéndose la almohada bajo el brazo.

Su escrutinio me hace sentir incómoda. Evitando la confrontación, enciendo la luz de mi habitación y me estremezco ante la visión. Es como un museo de mi pasado. Láminas de mi obra de arte están pegadas a las paredes, adornadas con un borde negro de esqueleto que puso Edward cuando teníamos doce años para hacer mi habitación más "varonil". Una colección de guitarras se alinean en la cómoda y hay un montón de mis botas en la esquina. Mi cama está tapada con el mismo edredón morado y hay un plato con una galleta a medio comer sobre ella, a la que le está saliendo moho. Lanzo la galleta a la basura. ¿Mi padre no ha estado aquí desde que me fui? Alice agarra una guitarra y se deja caer en la cama.

—No sabía que tocabas. —Coloca la guitarra en su regazo y rasguea las cuerdas—. Siempre he querido aprender a tocar, pero mi mamá no me dejaba tomar clases. Deberías enseñarme.

—No toco. —Dejo caer mi bolso en el suelo—. Esa es la guitarra de Edward. Sus iníciales están en la parte de atrás. —Le da la vuelta y mira las iníciales.

—Así que el chico ardiente de al lado también es músico. Dios, estoy a punto de desmayarme.

—No te desmayes sobre nadie en este barrio —le aconsejo—. ¿Y desde cuándo te gustan los músicos? Nunca, hasta hoy, te he escuchado decir algo sobre que te gusten los chicos que saben tocar la guitarra.

—Desde que se parecen a él. —Señala por encima del hombro hacia la casa de Edward, que es visible a través de la ventana de mi habitación—. Ese chico destila sensualidad.

Los celos gruñen en mi pecho y me susurro mentalmente para que se callen. Tomo una foto de mi mamá y yo en el zoologico de cuando tenía seis años. Estamos contentas, sonriendo y el sol brilla contra nuestros ojos entrecerrados. Me rasga el corazón y dejo la foto otra vez en la mesa.

—Hay una cama pequeña debajo de la cama en la que puedes dormir si quieres.

—Me parece bien. —Desliza la guitarra fuera de su regazo y se acerca a la ventana, corriendo la cortina—. Tal vez deberíamos ir a la fiesta. Parece bastante divertida.

Retiro mi cabello de mis ojos antes de sacar la cama pequeña de debajo de la cama.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, Alice, pero no creo que puedas manejar una de las fiestas de Edward. Las cosas se pueden volver un poco locas.

Entrecierra los ojos mirándome, insultada.

—Puedo manejar las fiestas. Eres tú la que nunca querías ir a ninguna. Y en aquellas a las que te convencía para ir, sólo te quedabas en una esquina, bebiendo agua y de mal humor.

Me echo en la cama con los brazos y piernas colgando de los bordes.

—Esa fiesta no se parece en nada a una fiesta de fraternidad. Son el tipo de fiestas en las que te despiertas al día siguiente en un banco del parque sin zapatos y un tatuaje en la espalda, sin ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

—Oh Dios mío, así es como te hiciste el tatuaje que tienes en la espalda… el que te niegas a decirme lo que significa. —Se tumba en la cama a mi lado y miramos el cartel de Chevelle del techo.

—Significa infinito. —Tiro del dobladillo de mi camiseta hacia abajo, ocultando el tatuaje que tengo en la parte baja de la espalda y me pongo el brazo encima de la frente—. Y no me niego a hablar de ello. Simplemente no puedo recordar cómo me lo hice.

Me mira con una cara de perrito triste y bate las pestañas.

—Porfaaa. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de ir a una fiesta como esta. Las de mi antiguo barrio consisten en limusinas, vestidos elegantes, esmóquines y mucho champán. —Cuando no respondo, añade—: Me lo debes.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por traerte aquí.

—Por favor, no me hagas ir allí —le suplico, juntando las manos—. Por favor.

Rueda sobre el estómago y se apoya en sus codos.

—Es un antiguo novio, ¿verdad? Mentiste. Lo sabía. Nadie puede hacer un dibujo como ese de alguien a quien nunca se ha amado.

—Edward y yo nunca hemos salido —insisto con un profundo suspiro—. Si realmente quieres ir a ver cómo son esas fiestas, te llevaré allí, pero no me voy a quedar dando vueltas por más de cinco minutos.

Cedo porque en el fondo tengo curiosidad por comprobar el mundo que dejé atrás. Aplaude animadamente y chilla, mirando por la ventana una última vez.

—Mierda. Alguien está en el techo. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Vamos, chica fiestera. Vamos a terminar con esto.

Hace unos quince años, esta ciudad era un lugar decente donde vivir. Entonces la fábrica que proporcionaba empleo a casi toda la ciudad cerró. Las personas fueron despedidas y poco a poco comenzó a degenerar en el pozo sin fondo que es hoy. Las casas al otro lado de la calle están pintadas con grafitis y estoy bastante segura de que mi vecino de al lado destilaba alcohol ilegalmente en su garaje, o al menos lo hacía antes de irme.

Dentro de la casa de Edward hay gente merodeando en la entrada. Me abro paso a través de ellos y voy a la cocina, que está repleta de aún más gente. Sobre la mesa hay un barril de cerveza y suficientes botellas de alcohol para abrir una tienda de licores. La atmósfera está llena de olor a sudor y hay algunas chicas que bailan en los mostradores de la cocina. La gente se está enganchando en las esquinas de la sala de estar, donde los sofás están contra las paredes, así la banda puede tocar sus instrumentos, gritando letras de dolor y malentendidos con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Me sorprende que Edward no esté allí tocando.

—Mierda. Esto es… —Los ojos azules de Alice están completamente abiertos mientras mira embobada a las personas saltando en la sala de estar, agitando sus cuerpos y dando golpes con sus cabezas.

—Como un mosh pit* —termino por ella, empujando a una chica bajita con el pelo blanqueado fuera de mi camino.

—Oye —se queja la chica mientras su bebida se derrama en la parte delantera de su vestido de cuero—. Has hecho eso a propósito.

Por un segundo, me olvido de quién soy y me doy la vuelta para mirarla con una mirada de muerte. Pero entonces recuerdo que soy la calmada y racional Bella, la que no se mete en peleas y golpean a otras chicas.

—¿Qué, niña pija? —Se palmea el pecho, lista para lanzarse a una pelea—. Crees que me asustas.

Alice se muerde la uña del pulgar.

—Lo sentimos. No era su intención.

Cantos llenan el salón y el caos me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento —me esfuerzo por disculparme y apretarme entre ella y la pared.

Se ríe de mí y sus amigos se unen a su risa mientras desfila hacia la puerta trasera. Necesito de toda mi paciencia para no darme la vuelta y tirarla al suelo. Alice va en línea recta hacia la barra instalada en el mostrador, echa un poco de vodka en un vaso, y lo mezcla con un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Bueno, eso fue intenso. Pensé que te iba a patear el culo.

—Bienvenida a Star Grove —grito por encima de la música—. La Tierra de lo Intenso y la Pobreza… donde los adolescentes deambulan

Se ríe, toma un sorbo de su bebida, y su cara se retuerce por la amargura. —Intenta… —comienza, entonces tose. Se da golpes en el pecho con la mano.

—¿Vas a conseguirlo? —pregunto. Alice nunca ha sido una gran bebedora.

Asiente y se aclara la garganta.

—Iba a decir intenta crecer donde tienes que obtener permiso para llevar cierto estilo de zapatos. —Le doy una mirada perpleja y añade—: Si no estaban a la altura de los estándares de mi estilosa madre no se me permitía llevarlos.

Salgo del camino de un chico con manchas en la piel y un gorro de punto cubriendo su cabeza, a quien no parece importarle haberme golpeado el hombro con el suyo.

—Estoy segura de que no fue tan malo crecer donde lo hiciste. Quiero decir, por lo menos había algo de control.

—Sí, había —dice con inquietud y sus ojos rápidamente escanearon la habitación—. No puedo creer que haya una banda en vivo. Es como estar en un concierto al aire libre.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienen bandas en vivo en California? —Bromeo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me sirvo un vaso de agua— ¿Uno es el que tiene que buscar el lugar al aire libre? - Agita su bebida con una pajita. —No este tipo de bandas. Piensa mucho más suave, con un escenario y asientos para ver.

—Suena divertido para mí. —Me obligo a sonreír y miro mi reloj—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Chupa la bebida de la paja, salta sobre el mostrador y cruza las piernas—. Acabamos de llegar. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer irnos? De hecho, deberíamos ir a bailar.

Mis ojos se encuentran con la sala de estar, donde un hombre golpea la cabeza contra la placa de cristal de un armario en la esquina y todos aplauden.

—Tú puedes si quieres, pero yo estoy bien. —Me trago mi agua—. Me gustan todos mis huesos intactos.

Apoyado en el mostrador, puedo escanear a través de la multitud, la curiosidad de ver dónde está Edward. No sé por qué me siento tan curiosa, pero lo estoy. De vez en cuando iba a sacar de apuros a sus propios partidos, ya sea para conectar o simplemente conseguir un poco de tranquilidad. Lo encontré un par de veces escondido en una silla de jardín.

Cada vez que me iba a tirar a su regazo y se quedaba mirando al cielo por la noche, hablando de un futuro inalcanzable.

Lo detecto en un rincón, sentado en el sofá con el brazo envuelto alrededor de una chica rubia con las tetas saltando de su vestido. Su pelo cuelga en sus ojos y está mordisqueando el anillo de su labio, haciendo enloquecer a la chica. Sólo están hablando, pero la chica sigue pasando su cabello por su hombro y su mano está en su pecho. Es difícil saber si Edward está disfrutando de su compañía o no. Siempre fue difícil de leer cuando se trataba de chicas porque en realidad nunca pareció interesado en ninguna, pero a veces terminaba con ellas por la noche. Le pregunté una vez y me dijo que era muy divertido, pero que mataba el tiempo hasta que yo sucumbiera a mis deseos de estar con él. Lo tacleé a la tierra y eso lo hizo reír.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mirada en tu cara? ¿Como si estuvieras desnudando a alguien con los ojos? —pregunta Alice, siguiendo mi mirada—. Oh, es ese…

Mis ojos se apartan de Edward.

—No miraba a nadie, sólo la locura en la sala de estar.

—Sí, claro —dice, elevando las cejas—. Lo quieres totalmente. Puedo verlo en tu cara.

—Bueno, ¡que me maten si no es la infame de Bella Swan! —Jasper Hale sonríe desde el otro lado de la barra, justo detrás de Alice. Tropieza con la esquina, casi cortándose la cabeza con el falso techo. Antes de que pueda responder, me tiene atrapada en un abrazo torpe con sus largos brazos llenos de tatuajes. Su camisa gris huele como un cenicero y su aliento a cerveza. Se echa hacia atrás, agitando su pelo negro con los dedos—. ¿Edward sabe que estás aquí en su casa?

Me recuesto despreocupadamente, muy consciente de dónde está Edward y de lo que está haciendo.

—Estoy bastante segura de que me vio entrar.

—Lo dudo. Te ha estado buscando durante los últimos ocho meses. —Mira por encima del hombro y asiente a Alice, a continuación, se vuelve hacia mí—. Sabes que ha sido un desastre desde que te fuiste. Realmente le jodiste la cabeza, Bella.

—Eso es mentira —le digo. Jasper y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, y por eso el abrazo me confundió mucho. Los dos teníamos la misma actitud contundente y siempre chocábamos. La única razón por la que éramos amigos se debía a Edward. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que creamos cierto vínculo por una fracción de segundo, pero nunca hablamos de ello. —Edward no se derrumba por nadie. Lo conozco mejor que eso.

Su cara se enrojece y sus ojos azules están inyectaron en sangre.

—Supongo que no lo conoces tan bien como crees entonces, porque ha sido un desastre. De hecho, todo lo que ha hecho durante los últimos meses es buscarte.

—Lo que explica la fiesta —protesto—. Supongo que eso clasifica esto.

—Es la primera en cinco meses —dice—. Y creo que sólo la hizo porque se enteró dónde estabas y necesitaba una distracción.

—Lo conozco mejor que tú, Jasper y no se derrumba por las chicas —le digo, pero me estremezco con el hecho de que no lo sé. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ocho meses—. Oye Alice, deberíamos irnos. Se está haciendo tarde.

Mira a su Rolex incrustado con diamantes y rueda sus ojos.

—Son como las nueve y media.

—¿Te vas ya? —Mueve su mano en el aire—. Eso es una tontería. Ni siquiera has visto a Edward todavía y va a estar súper molesto si no te ve, sobre todo desde que te escapaste de él en el camino de entrada.

—En realidad, creo que nos vamos a quedar por un rato más —me presiona Alice con ojos implacables y forma las palabras con la boca: "_es sexy_". Luego juntas las manos: "Por favor, Bella. Por favor". Jasper no es el tipo de Alice. Tiene un equipaje casi tan pesado como el mío. Empiezo a protestar cuando la voz profunda de Edward flota sobre mi hombro y me hace cosquillas en la piel como plumas. Sin poder evitarlo, suelto un suave gemido.

—Sí, niña bonita, quédate un poco más. —Está tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo besa mi piel y mi interior tiembla. Sus dedos peinan mi cabello mientras me susurra—: Hueles tan bien. Dios, he extrañado tu aroma.

—Tengo que levantarme muy temprano en la mañana. —Me aclaro la garganta y Alice arruga las cejas—. Tengo que ir a casa y dormir un poco.

Pone su mano sobre el mostrador, por lo que la curva de su brazo está en contacto con mi cadera.

—Puedes seguir tratando de evitarme —respira en mi oído, pellizcando el lóbulo de mi oreja—, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablar conmigo. —Su aliento apesta a cerveza y sus ropas a humo.

Negándome a romper el sonido de su voz sexy, me doy vuelta y me enfrento a él. —No tengo tiempo para emborracharme y actuar como una idiota.

Es aún más hermoso bajo la luz y más irresistible, aunque sus ojos están velados.

—Es tu culpa el que esté borracho… me vuelves loco. —Su voz se convierte en un ronroneo suave, la misma voz que está acostumbrado a usar conmigo para conseguir lo que quiere, la voz que me hace sentir viva por dentro—. Nena, vamos. Por favor. Tenemos que hablar. —Se inclina para besarme.

Repentinamente se me abalanza y tropiezo con mis propios pies.

—Edward, para. —Lo empujo hacia atrás suavemente y se tambalea en el borde del mostrador—. Estás borracho. Me voy a casa.

—Está actuando rara... como demasiado tranquila —remarca Jasper, haciendo un movimiento con su dedo—. Además está vestida raro, como esa chica con la que solíamos ir a la escuela. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Chasquea los dedos—. Tanya... Tanya...

—Denali —le digo agotada—. Y me veo como una chica que se fue a la universidad y creció.

Alice se inclina hacia adelante. —Ha sido así desde que la conozco, pero estoy realmente curiosa por saber cómo solía verse de la manera en que todo el mundo sigue hablando de ella, porque no puedo imaginarla de otra manera además de esta.

Edward y Jasper intercambian miradas borrachas y luego aúllan de risa. La sala se calma un poco cuando la gente empieza a dar vistazos en nuestra dirección.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Alice frunce el ceño y me mira en busca de ayuda—. Estoy muy perdida.

—Nada. Sólo piensan que es gracioso. —Esquivo a Edward, pero se apodera de mi codo y me jala hacia atrás contra su pecho.

—Oye relájate, nena. —Besa mi frente y me da su cara inocente—. Por favor no te vayas. Acabo de recuperarte.

Antes de irme, los límites de nuestra amistad empezaban a desdibujarse. Pensaba que el tiempo arreglaría esto, pero parece que hemos vuelto al punto de partida. Por mucho que me encantaría derretirme en él, simplemente no puede suceder. No puedo abrirme así y perder el control. Necesito control.

—Nadie me ha recuperado. Sólo estoy aquí para las vacaciones de verano y sólo porque no tenía dinero para alquilar un apartamento —le digo y su expresión cambia—. La Bella que conocías se ha ido. Murió en ese puente hace ocho meses.

Parpadea, tan sorprendido como yo. Abre sus labios y vuelve a cerrarlos, completamente sin palabras.

—No quise decir eso —le digo rápidamente—. Lo siento, Edward. Sólo, no puedo lidiar con esto.

—No lo sientas por algo que es verdad —dice, frotándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Fuerzo el nudo en la garganta a bajar.

—Lo siento —le digo otra vez, y luego camino a través de la multitud y salgo por la puerta de atrás, inhalando el aire fresco.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunta Alice mientras me alcanza en el borde de la calzada. Aplasta su vaso de plástico y lo tira a la papelera en el porche trasero—. Estoy tan confundida. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenía que salir de allí antes de que me perdiera. —No reduzco la velocidad hasta estar en mi habitación, donde cierro la puerta y la ventana, apartándome lejos del mundo. Suspiro de nuevo contra la pared, respirando la tranquilidad.

Alice me mira con curiosidad mientras tira de su pelo en un moño y se pone un poco de brillo labial.

—Edward y Jasper actúan como si hubieras sido otra persona. Como si este no fuera el verdadero tú. ¿Quieres explicarme?

—No realmente. —Me empujo lejos de la puerta y recojo un pijama de la bolsa de lona—. Voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Necesitas algo de abajo?

—Sí, que me digas por qué los chicos te tienen tan agotada. —Se quita su reloj y lo lanza en el bolso que está en la cama—. Nunca he visto a alguien tan alterado como tú. Básicamente tuviste un orgasmo la primera vez que lo viste.

—No es cierto —le digo, avergonzada y molesta—. Y no me has visto tan cansada porque ya no soy esa persona.

—Excepto cuando estás con él —insinúa—. Mientras hablabas con él, había algo en tus ojos que nunca he visto antes. Fuiste siempre tan cerrada con todos los chicos en las fiestas y en la escuela. Honestamente, pensé que eras virgen. Pero la forma en que tú y Edward se miraban, has tenido relaciones sexuales con él, ¿verdad?

Aprieto los labios, meto mi pijama debajo de mi brazo, y muevo la cabeza. —No, Edward y nunca nos hemos acostado juntos, como nunca hemos salido. Pero hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños.

Se sienta en la cama y se desabrocha una sandalia.

—Pero, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales antes?

Me retuerzo en mi piel.

—Voy a ir a prepararme para ir a la cama.

—Guau, espera un segundo. —Salta de la cama con un zapato y salta delante de la puerta, con las manos extendidas hacia los lados—. ¿Estás diciendo que nunca has tenido sexo? Nunca.

Lucho por que mis palabras se entiendan.

—No es que no lo haya hecho porque no crea en el sexo antes del matrimonio ni nada. Es que... Mira, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y a veces tengo dificultades para acercarme a la gente.

No se sorprendió. —Bueno, obviamente. Eso ha sido bastante claro desde el primer día.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto—. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie antes.

Ni siquiera a Edward.

—Esto significa que a veces puedo ver a través de ti —suspira mientras cuenta atrás con los dedos—. He sido tu compañera de cuarto por ocho meses y todo lo que sé de ti es que estás centrada en la escuela, odias beber, odias estar en torno a las grandes multitudes y nunca fuiste a una cita. Apenas te conozco y estando aquí, estoy empezando a preguntarme si te conozco en absoluto.

Conoce a la Bella que quiero que conozca.

—¿Me puedes dejar ir? Estoy muy cansada.

Me mira de manera incrédula pero no me presiona. Se aparta y me deja pasar. El alivio me recorre porque no quiero entrar en detalles con ella. No esta noche. Nunca. No quiero hablar sobre la noche que cambió mi vida. Enterré mi imprudente identidad y no la voy a sacar de nuevo.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o000o**

**Chicas debo decirle que hay muchas cosas tormentosas en el pasado de Bella así que no la juzguen que está muy dañada y lo sé Edward es un lindo sexy chico malo :3 Espero que comprendan y respeten la nota que puse al inicio! Un abrazo a todas! Nos leemos pronto!**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de Jessica Sorensen. Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

—Bella ya te tiene todo caliente y molesto. —Jasper bebe de su soda—. Mírate. Borracho luego de ocho meses de sobriedad y no creo que sea una coincidencia que haya pasado la misma noche en que apareció.

Tomo otro trago de golpe y me seco los labios con la parte trasera de mi mano. —Estoy bien hombre. Y no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí por lo que hago. Esto no es culpa de Bella.

Jasper ríe llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola con el borde del aparador.

—¿A quién diablos estás tratando de convencer? Sabes tan bien como cada una de las personas en la habitación sabe, que ustedes dos son problemas el uno para el otro y nunca va a arreglarse hasta que tengan sexo y terminen con esto.

Lo golpeo en el brazo, más fuerte de lo que planeaba.

—Cuidado. Estás caminando sobre hielo delgado esta noche. Levanta sus manos, rindiéndose.

—Lo siento, olvidé como te pones cuando estás así.

Tomo un puñado de su camiseta y lo tironeo hacia mí. —¿Cómo qué?

De nuevo, levanta sus manos. —Edward hombre, cálmate y anda a beber un poco de café o algo. Tienes el juicio nublado.

Lo dejo ir y corro mis dedos a través de mi cabello, frustrado con algo que no puedo entender. —El café es un mito… y necesito algo más. —Mis ojos viajan a la ventana de la puerta trasera y de pronto entiendo lo que necesito. Palmeo el hombro de Jasper—. Echa a todos antes de que mi mamá llegue a casa, ¿bien?

—Está bien hombre, eso haré —replica perplejo—. Pero ¿a dónde estás yendo?

—A caminar. —Golpeo gente fuera de mi camino y me tambaleo por la puerta trasera. Recuperando mi equilibrio, paso a través del pasto y escalo la reja. El Firebird del papá de Bella está estacionado en la entrada, así que debe haber venido a casa luego del bar. Sin embargo, no importa. No notará o importará si me meto. Lo he estado haciendo desde que éramos niños. Aunque mis intenciones sí se volvieron un poco más sucias mientras crecíamos.

Levanto la mirada a la ventana de su habitación cuando llego al árbol. Luego de una lucha borracha, llego a la cima y me arrastro a través de la rama hacia la ventana. Acunando mis manos alrededor de mis ojos, miro hacia adentro. Las luces están apagadas, pero el brillo de la luna hace un camino de luz hasta su cama. Está dormida. Abro un poco la ventana, cortando mi dedo en un clavo oxidado.

—Madre… —Chupo la punta de mi dedo, el sabor de la sangre y el vodka es amargo contra mi lengua mientras paso mi cabeza a través de la ventana y toco el piso con un suave ruido sordo.

Su amiga se levanta de golpe de la cama en el suelo, sus ojos anchos. —Oh Dios mío.

Pongo mi dedo sobre mis labios mientras me pongo de pie.

—Shh… —Todavía se ve preocupada así que la deslumbro con mi más encantadora sonrisa. Eso parece haberla tranquilizado y se recuesta de nuevo en su cama.

Tan cuidadosamente como puedo, me acerco a su cama y me acurruco con Bella. Siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado y no se remueve. Presiono mi pecho contra su espalda, cubro con mi brazo su cintura y siento el ritmo de su respiración. Dios, he extrañado esto demasiado. No es saludable.

Entierro mi cabeza en su cuello, oliendo la esencia de su cabello, vainilla mezclado con algo que es sólo de ella. Cierro mis ojos y por primera vez en ocho meses, caigo en un sueño pacífico.

**Bella POV **

Duermo horriblemente por la mitad de la noche, sacudiéndome y girando, como la princesa durmiendo sobre el guisante. Sólo que estoy lejos de una princesa y el guisante es mi consciencia culpable. No sé por qué me siento culpable por pasar de Edward. Lo he hecho ágilmente por los pasados ocho meses. Sin embargo, él no había estado viviendo justo al lado con sus ojos de cachorrito triste y encanto sensual.

Mi privación de sueño sólo se puso peor cuando mi papá entró a la casa en la mitad de la noche, botando vasos y botellas, borracho hasta el culo. Más tarde, lo escuché llorar en el baño en el que murió mi mamá. Todavía duele escuchar porque sus lágrimas son mi culpa.

Una vez dormida, estoy fuera y termina siendo la mejor noche de descanso que he tenido en años. Cuando me despierto tarde en la mañana, me siento refrescada y calmada. Hasta que me doy cuenta por qué. Edward está en mi cama y me tiene en sus largos y magros brazos. Su cuerpo está curvado contra el mío, así que cada parte de él me está tocando. Sé que es él por el olor de su colonia mezclado con menta y algo más que sólo le pertenece a Edward. Pretendo estar dormida, envuelta en un maravilloso sueño, negándome a despertar hasta después que se vaya.

—Sé que estás despierta —susurra en mi oreja. Su voz es ronca y su aliento está pasado a alcohol—. Así que abre tus ojos y deja de evitarme.

—Sabes que es ilegal entrar en la casa de alguien sin permiso —digo con mis ojos cerrados—. Y meterse en la cama de alguien, esa es la movida de un pervertido.

—No entré. Me caí —dice, entretenido. Pellizco su firme pecho y ríe—. Ahora, ahí está mi chica luchadora. —Roza sus suaves labios por mi frente—. Te he extrañado, Bella Swan.

Abriendo los ojos, me muevo en sus brazos. —Por favor no empieces. Es demasiado temprano.

Sus ojos son cautelosos y su cabello es un desastre. Se ríe entre dientes humildemente, un sonido que ondea profundamente en mi interior.

—Pretende todo lo que quieras, niña bonita. Tú y yo sabemos que en el fondo estás secretamente feliz de estar presionada contra mi cuerpo. —Acerca nuestros pechos y mueve sus piernas alrededor de las mías.

Mis párpados revolotean contra su calidez. Dios, he extrañado tanto esto. Demasiado y también lo ha hecho mi cuerpo, evidentemente.

—Así que ¿a dónde fuiste? —pregunta, destrozando mi momento de bendición—. ¿A la universidad en Las Vegas? Porque como que me sorprende. Nunca te gustó realmente la escuela.

Mi mente chasquea de vuelta a la realidad. —No quiero entrar en esto justo ahora. Sólo quiero tener un relajante verano y luego volveré al campus.

Pestañea, sus pestañas revoloteando contra mi frente. La sensación me envía un cálido cosquilleo subiendo por los muslos y sello mis labios para evitar gemir. Sus cejas se unen.

—Es como si hubieras sido raptada por un montón de monjas o algo.

—Tal vez lo fui —digo sumisamente—. No heriría a nadie si lo fuera.

Lo considera y una astuta sonrisa de suficiencia curva sus labios.

—Eso no es cierto. Las monjas no pueden tener sexo y todavía no he cumplido mi sueño de una vida de tener sexo contigo.

Abro mi boca, mi lengua atrapada y cargada con una respuesta igualmente pervertida, pero me la trago, recordando que ya no soy ese tipo de chica.

—Necesito despertar a Alice. Tiene un largo camino por adelante.

Con una suave vuelta, me tiene inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo y mis brazos atrapados sobre mi cabeza. Sus ojos turquesa buscan los míos y es como observar el océano infinito. Succiona su aro del labio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Vas a decirme, niña bonita —declara, inclinando su cabeza para que sus labios estén junto a mi mejilla—. Siempre me dices todo.

—Edward, por favor… —Desprecio cuan sin aliento sueno—. Sabes por qué me fui. Estuviste allí esa noche… me viste… no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. —La ansiedad sube por mi garganta y mis músculos se tensan bajo el peso de su cuerpo—. Por favor déjame levantarme. No puedo respirar.

Se apoya en su brazo. —Podrías haberme hablado, en lugar de haber huido. Sabes eso.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No, no podía. No en ese tiempo. Ese tiempo era diferente. Tú eras parte de la razón por la que tenía que irme.

—¿Porque me besaste? —pregunta, bajando su voz a un ronco gruñido—. O porque te encontré de esa manera… esa noche.

Trago el enorme nudo en mi garganta. El beso era parte de ello. Fue un beso que impactó, uno que robó alientos, detuvo corazones y me asustó porque trajo a la superficie sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes, unos que me dejaron indefensa.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. Ahora bájate de mí. —Sacudo mis brazos entre nosotros y empujo su pecho.

Suspira y se baja. —Bien, no hables de eso, pero no significa que puedas huir de mí de nuevo. Te perseguiré esta vez —amenaza con un guiño y se baja de la cama, y la cadena enganchada a su tachonado cinturón tintinea—. Vístete y encuéntrame en la entrada. Tienes que ir a visitar a Eleazar hoy.

—No, gracias —declino y tiro de la manta sobre mi cabeza—. Y te dije anoche que tengo cosas que hacer hoy. Además ¿no estás con resaca? Estabas bastante destruido.

—No hagas eso —dice, exasperado—. Ya no pretendas que tienes gran entendimiento sobre mí. Has estado fuera por ocho meses y un montón ha cambiado.

No tengo palabras. —Edward, yo…

—Vamos, sal de la cama. Vas a ir a ver a Eleazar, te guste o no. —Tira las frazadas lejos de mí y las lanza al suelo, así que estoy recostada allí en mis pantaloncillos escoceses y ceñida camiseta sin mangas sin un sostén debajo. Me da una prolongada ojeada, con un oscuro, lujurioso brillo en sus ojos y escalofríos brotan por toda mi piel.

Me cubro con mis brazos.

—No voy a ir donde Eleazar. Recién llegué a casa y tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tiene cáncer, Bella. —Se aleja hacia la puerta, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus descoloridos jeans—. Así que saca tu malcriado trasero de persona de doble personalidad fuera de la cama y anda a verlo antes de que ya no puedas.

Mis brazos caen a mis lados mientras me siento.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

—Si le hubieras dicho a alguien dónde estabas, lo habríamos hecho —dijo—. Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que tu padre sabía dónde estabas, sólo no se lo diría a nadie. No lo niego. —Además, te lo dije en el mensaje de voz que te dejé ayer —dice, dándole un vistazo a mi teléfono en el escritorio—. ¿Pero supongo que no lo has escuchado?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No, estaba demasiado sorprendida de ver tu número en la pantalla.

Muerde su aro del labio, algo que hace cuando está nervioso.

—Sí, probablemente deberías sólo eliminarlo. No creo que estés lista para eso todavía.

Mi mirada se mueve hacia mi teléfono. ¿Qué infiernos hay en él? Me bajo de la cama, arqueando mi espalda y estirándome como un gato.

—¿Qué tan mal está Eleazar?

Traga con fuerza. —Está muriendo, así que necesitas vestirte y dejarme llevarte a verlo.

Comienzo a objetar, pero recapacito mi estupidez inicial. Eleazar es una parte de mi pasado de la que nunca podría escapar. En algún punto, fue como un padre para Edward y para mí. Hasta lo llamé desde Vegas una vez, sin embargo no le dije dónde estaba. Asiento.

—Déjame vestirme y saldré en un segundo.

—Te veo en un rato. —Me guiña y desaparece en el pasillo, dejando la puerta ampliamente abierta detrás de él.

Alice rápidamente se levanta de la cama nido, sosteniendo la sábana.

—Oh. Mi. Infierno. ¿De qué se trató eso? Quiero decir, subió aquí por la ventana en el medio de la noche y sólo se metió en la cama contigo.

—Eso es lo que hace. —Abro la ventana dejando entrar la suave brisa. Mechones perdidos de cabello bailan alrededor del marco de mi rostro—. Oh, no.

Alice estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza. —¿Qué pasa?

La miro a regañadientes. —Creo que alguien puede haber confundido tu auto con una tienda de campaña.

Salta de la cama y me codea fuera del camino para ver el daño hecho a su hermoso, casi nuevo Mercedes. —¡Mi pobre bebé!

Saco una falda y una camiseta sin mangas rosada de mi bolso de lona. —Vístete e iremos a revisar los daños.

Hace un mohín, luciendo como si fuera a llorar.

—No puedo llevarlo a casa así. Mis padres me van a matar.

—Conozco a bastantes personas que pueden arreglarlo por ti —digo, abriendo la puerta. O solía hacerlo, pero estoy segura de que todo sigue igual.

Asiente y voy al baño de abajo para cambiarme, evitando el de arriba. Enciendo la ducha para que el espejo se empañe y oculte mi reflejo.

Peino mi cabello hasta que se levanta en las puntas naturalmente. Luego aplico una sombra de brillo labial y me dirijo a la puerta, pero me encuentro con mi papá camino a las escaleras.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Su aliento huele a ginebra y sus ojos están rojos. Sus mejillas se han hundido en los últimos ocho meses y su piel está arrugada como cuero con surcos. Está en el fin de sus cuarenta, pero luce como si estuviera por los sesenta.

—Anoche —le digo, tomando su brazo y ayudándolo a subir las escaleras—. Estaba en la cama antes de que llegaras a casa.

Me da una palmada en la espalda. —Bueno, estoy feliz de que estés en casa.

—Estoy feliz de estar en casa —miento con una sonrisa mientras alcanzamos la parte de superior de las escaleras.

Mueve su brazo lejos de mi mano y frota su nuca.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ayuda cargando tus cajas?

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta, pero gracias —rechazo, estirando mi brazo hacia afuera mientras se balancea hacia las escaleras.

Asiente y sus ojos se desplazan hacia el cuarto de baño en el pasillo.

Probablemente piensa en lo mucho que me parezco a ella. Le lastima los ojos, al menos eso es lo que me dijo la noche que fui al puente.

—Supongo que hablaré contigo más tarde entonces. ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a cenar o algo?—No me da tiempo a contestar y zigzaguea por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras él.

Mi padre comenzó a beber cuando yo tenía alrededor de seis años, pocos meses después de que a mi madre se la diagnosticara con trastorno bipolar. Su hábito de beber no estaba tan mal en ese entonces. Se pasaba algunas noches en el bar y a veces los fines de semanas, pero después de que mi madre murió, la cerveza y el vodka se hicieron cargo de nuestras vidas.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación, Alice está vestida con un vestido amarillo, con su pelo negro en puntas y con un par de gafas de sol excesivamente grandes que ocultan sus ojos.

—Me siento como la mierda —declara, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Este lugar tiene ese efecto en la mayoría de las personas. —Agarro mi teléfono, notando el parpadeo de un correo de voz mientras me deslizo en mis sandalias.

Salimos afuera, dejando el aire lleno de humo detrás, entrando a la luz brillante de sol, rodeadas por el paisaje de casas degradadas y apartamentos. El barrio está lleno de motores de motocicletas revolucionados y lejos en la distancia el sonido de una pelea de enamorados; Edward no se ve por ninguna parte.

Hace tiempo atrás, me sentía como en casa, en la época de las carreras callejeras corriendo salvajemente sintiéndome natural, pero ahora sólo me siento perdida. Alice empieza a morder sus uñas mientras suspira condenadamente en su auto.

—Se ve peor de cerca.

Rodeo su coche con los brazos cruzados, evaluando los daños. Se parece a una cesta de frutas, sólo que en lugar de estar llena de frutas está repleta de insinuaciones y palabrotas. Estoy a punto de reírme por alguna razón.

—La hicieron buena.

Sacude la cabeza. —Esto no es gracioso. ¿Sabes cuánto me va a costar solucionar este problema?

El padre de Alice es abogado y un pez gordo más en California. Sus padres siempre le están enviando sus cosas, como ropa, dinero, coches.

Ella nunca ha trabajado un día en su vida y me dio problemas para mi trabajo de mesera en Applebee's, rogándome que tomara tiempo libre para ir a fiestas.

—Entonces ¿qué haremos? —Esparce algo de pintura verde en las luces con su uña.

Señalo la calle. —Hay un taller de autos no muy lejos de aquí.

Mira el camino, que está cubierto de baches y cunetas llenas de basura. —Pero este es un Mercedes.

—Estoy segura que pintar un coche, no importa que marca es, es todo lo mismo.

—¿Pero si le hacen algo?

—¿Como pintarlo con aerosol después de pintarlo? —digo sarcásticamente y frunce el ceño—. Perdón. Encontraremos a alguien ¿de acuerdo? Podemos llevarlos a algún lugar en los Alpes. Es un poco más agradable allí.

—No puedo manejar cuando se ve de esta manera —se queja señalando el coche—. Es horrible.

—Lo conduciré entonces —ofrezco mis manos para que me diera las llaves.

—¿Es una broma? —Acaricia el capó de su coche—. Este es mi bebé. Nadie lo conduce más que yo. Sabes eso.

—Creo que tu bebé está en grave necesidad de una cirugía plástica.

Edward se aleja a grandes zancadas del porche de su casa por el camino de entrada. Se cambió a jeans negros, una remera gris y su cabello cobrizo cuelga en sus ojos. Con sus largas piernas, salta la valla encadenada entre nuestros jardines.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto para que te lo arreglen y es aquí en la cuidad, por lo que no tendrás que conducir hasta el momento. —Le guiña un ojo a Alice—. Soy Edward, por cierto.

—Hola, soy la compañera de cuarto de Bella o antigua compañera de cuarto de todos modos —dice con una cálida sonrisa y desliza sus gafas de sol sobra su nariz—. No estamos seguras si compartiremos el dormitorio en el próximo semestre.

Él la presenta con su sonrisa de jugador.

—¿Compartir una habitación con Bella? Eso tiene que ser duro. —Me lanza una mirada traviesa, tratando de sacarme de lugar. Bella se ríe y vuelve a poner sus gafas sobre los ojos.

—No, es una gran compañera de habitación, en realidad. Limpia y cocina y todo. Es como tener mi propia criada.

—Siempre fue buena en esas cosas —concuerda, conociendo la verdadera razón. Incluso antes de que mi mamá muriera, nunca fue buena en el cuidado de la casa. Tuve que aprender a cuidar de mí misma a una edad muy temprana, de lo contrario me habría muerto de hambre y podrido en un casa infestada de ratas—. Así que ¿quieres que te lleve a la tienda de la que hablaba? Como dije, es realmente cerca.

—Sí, eso suena genial. —Revuelve sus sandalias contra el hormigón—. Prefiero ir a un lugar cercano.

Mentalmente ruedo mis ojos. Deja a Edward. Puede conseguir a cualquier mujer que se contradice si así lo desea. Mueve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me besa en la frente.

—Primero tengo que llevar a la niña bonita aquí para ver a un viejo amigo primero.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así —pido—. Nunca me gustó el apodo y lo sabes. Ni siquiera sé por qué me llamabas así.

—Y ese es el atractivo del mismo, niña bonita. —Me tienta más cerca y acaricia mi mejilla con sus labios, y me da un beso que calienta mi piel—. Ahora, ¿Ya estas lista para ir a ver a Eleazar? Puedes venir también, si lo deseas… ¿Es Alice?

—Sí, es Alice. —Ofrece su mano y Edward se la sacude—. Y seguro que voy a ir. Este lugar me pone un poco nerviosa.

—¿No esperaba tu familia que estés en casa esta noche? —Me escapo de abajo del brazo de Edward.

—Voy a mandarles un mensaje y decirles que no me iré hasta mañana. —Recupera su móvil y se desplaza a través de sus contactos—. El coche estará listo mañana, ¿correcto?

—Es difícil de decir —dice Edward—, Jasper es el mejor, pero un poco lento.

Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba y hay alegría en sus ojos. —¿Jasper, como el Jasper de la fiesta de anoche? ¿El que tiene el pelo sexy y las manos muy grandes?

Edward se muerde el labio, ahogando una risa y me mira de reojo. No puedo evitar sonreír. —Sep, es él —dice—. ¿Te sientes mejor al dejarle tu coche ahora?

—Bueno, sí ¿si piensas que está bien? —comprueba—. Soy muy exigente sobre quien trabaja sobre mi coche o al menos mi papá lo es.

—Va a estar bien —le asegura con un guiño—, nunca he decepcionado a una chica todavía.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Alice se ríe, mirándome con inquietud, como si estuviera preocupada de estar pisando en mi territorio.

—Entonces ¿vamos a ir o qué? —Siento una punzada de celos dentro de mi pecho.

—Sep, vamos a ir hermosa. —Edward conduce al camino alrededor de la valla hasta la entrada a su garaje.

Cuando estoy dentro, mi boca cae abierta. Estacionado en el medio, entre las paredes forradas de estanterías y herramientas, hay un brillante Chevy Chevelle SS 1969. Está pintado de un color negro humo con una franja de carreras de color rojo cereza en el centro.

—¿Finalmente lo arreglaron?

Él acaricia el capó impecablemente reluciente, sus ojos brillan de emoción. —Por fin llegué a hacerlo, después de hablar de ello durante cuatro años. —Sus ojos encuentran los míos, buscando mi aprobación—. Entonces ¿Qué te parece?

—Es un poco viejo. —Alice hace una mueca al coche—. Y realmente grande

—Pensé que te gustaban las cosas grandes —se burla Edward. Le doy un puñetazo en el brazo y se ríe—. Ay, me refería a las manos. Cielos, no seas mal pensada.

Hago rodar mis ojos. —No lo hiciste, pervertido.

Se encoje de hombros, sus ojos brillantes por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ásperas ventanas.

—Y qué. Hizo que te alegraras ¿no?

—¿Conduciremos a ver Eleazar? —Opto por una voz neutra.

Saca las llaves de su bolsillo y me las tira. —Sí, adelante. Es todo tuyo.

Niego con la cabeza rápidamente y le tiro sus llaves como si estuvieran calientes. —No gracias. No quiero hacerlo.

Levanta una ceja, mirando sexy.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres?

—Quiero decir que no quiero conducirlo. —Casi me mata decirlo. Camino por delante del coche, abro la puerta y le hago un gesto a Alice para que entre.

—Pero tiene un soplado 572 Big Block —dice asombrado con las llaves colgando de sus dedos—. ¿Cómo no quieres conducirlo?

Mis entrañas tiemblan por conducirlo, pero no daré mi brazo a torcer. —Está bien, Edward. Prefiero ser el pasajero.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Un soplado Big Block o lo que dijiste? —se pregunta Alice mientras camina al lado del coche—. Espera, ¿están hablando de coches? A Bella no le gustan los coches. De hecho, nos hizo tomar el bus la mayor parte del tiempo cuando dejamos el campus.

—Oh ¿en serio? —Su tono indica lo contrario—. Esto es nuevo para mí.

—Es un desperdicio de combustible —miento, tratando de ocultar la verdad: que lo echo de menos. La fiebre, la velocidad, la alta adrenalina.

Alice se mete en la parte de atrás del coche. Subo en el lado del pasajero y Edward abre la puerta del garaje. Acelera el motor, dejando que retumbe, burlándose de mí, antes de retroceder por el camino.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que la Bella que conocías no es la misma que conozco. —Alice se abrocha por encima su cinturón de seguridad.

Hace girar los neumáticos en el camino. —Creo que podría ser algo así Alice, porque la que yo conocía le encantaban los autos. De hecho, pasaba el rato en el garaje todo el día con los chicos, mientras que las otras niñas jugaban con su pelo y maquillaje. —Me dirige una sonrisa peligrosa—. Solía excitarse cuando íbamos a correr.

No importa cuánto intente tratar de impedirme estar enérgica, no puedo. Las noches de verano, volando por la carretera, a la par con otro coche, la fiebre se eleva a través de mi cuerpo.

Edward arrastra su dedo a lo largo de mi cuello y lo descansa sobre mi pulso. —Te estás emocionando sólo de pensarlo. Su toque extiende un deseo por mi cuerpo. Aparto su mano, cruzo los brazos y me enfoco en la ventana, observando el borroso barrio que cruzábamos por encima del límite de velocidad. Edward cambia los engranajes y el motor truena más fuerte, pidiendo quemar el caucho de los neumáticos.

—¿Es legal conducir tan rápido? —pregunta Alice nerviosamente.

Echamos un vistazo atrás y se agarra del borde del asiento de cuero. Simplemente parece que vamos muy rápido, especialmente en un vecindario. Edward sostiene mi mirada fija y con resolución baja un cambio y bombea encima de las revoluciones.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Acelero? ¿O más lento?

Quiero decirle que reduzca la velocidad, ponerme mi cinturón de seguridad y mirar hacia otro lado, pero una pasión que eran delirios muertos se apodera de mí. Acelera, con los ojos fijos en los míos, aventurándome a mirar a otro lado primero.

—Umm… No creo que esto sea buena idea. —La voz de Alice está lejos.

El auto sale disparado con mayor velocidad por la estrecha carretera y sus ojos me desafían a decirle que vaya más despacio y una parte de mí quiere hacerlo. Desesperadamente. Pero a medida que empuja la palanca de cambios a la siguiente marcha, yendo más rápido y más rápido, mi cuerpo suplica por dejarse llevar.

De pronto, Alice grita—: ¡Señal de pare!

Los ojos de Edward brillan como la luz del sol que refleja el océano.

Frena en seco, el coche se detiene chillando y nos lanza hacia adelante. Mi mano se dispara y me preparo para golpearme contra el salpicadero.

—¿Están locos? —dice la voz de Alice entrecortada, mientras se sitúa de nuevo en el asiento y vuelve a alinear el vestido sobre sus piernas—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y mi cuerpo arde con un deseo oculto que no admitiré que existe. Mi corazón late en mi pecho, muy estable y vivo otra vez. Por un segundo, estoy de vuelta en el lugar que perdí.

Entonces Edward lo arruina. —Mira, la misma vieja Bella aún vive. —Sonríe arrogantemente mientras conduce a través de la intersección—. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

Pulso el cinturón de seguridad cerrado, demostrando un punto.

—No, no lo hace. Se ha ido para siempre.

—Intenta todo lo que quieras, pero la voy a traer de vuelta. —Se muerde el labio, vuelve a centrarse en la calle mientras murmura—: No voy a dejar que esa noche te arruine para siempre.

Pero lo hizo. Me rompió en mil pedazos y se los llevó en el viento, como hojas desmenuzadas. Aquella noche fue una de las noches más increíbles que he tenido. Entonces rápidamente me desplomo a un nivel bajísimo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Holap bueno tarde bastante, lo importante es que aquí estoy, espero que les guste el capitulo! Gracias por leer. Un abrazo enorme a todas :***

**XoXo**


End file.
